


Study

by CesiumNova



Series: Miraculous Works [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Heaps of movie referrences heheh, Homework, Studying, mari cant do math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiumNova/pseuds/CesiumNova
Summary: Marinette is having issues studying for the upcoming maths test... maybe Chat should come and help the damsel in distress... maybe by getting up to a few things he shouldn't with his friend.Fluff, Oneshot. Tooth-rotting





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. I know I'm not perfect and there is bound to be a mistake that neither I nor Grammarly can pick up. :) have fun guys!!

“Ugh, I just don't GET it!” Marinette said banging her head on the desk in a fit of frustration.

“Aww come on Mari, it's just a simple math equation. You'll get it, but I guess this is what you get for trying to get into the advanced course…” Chat encouraged, placing his clawed hand on his chin in thoughtfulness. “Let’s just go through another practice example.”

Marinette with her head still on her desk groans in response. She hated math with a fiery passion, the one thing she didn't seem to understand or get the hang of. Thank God they allowed calculators in high school. However, Chat seemed to be a natural at it. That was when Marinette had the idea of making him help her study. Chat didn't seem to complain about this as he knew how much she struggled at the subject. After seeing her constantly bang her head in class or silently cry over Quadratic Equations, he wanted nothing more than to see her view it as enjoyable. This all happened whilst he was on his way home after a patrol.

_ He wanted to get out of the crisp autumn-winter air before Plagg let go of his transformation, complaining about how long Adrien had been out. He ran over the rooftops across the bakery as Marinette let out a yell of exasperation. So naturally wanting to help his friend, he knocked on the trapdoor to ask what the problem was. Not long after she said, “Hey, you’re good at maths right? Can you maybe help me? I’ve tried SO HARD to get this right but its just crap.” He thought it would be good to get out of the cold as well so he accepted. _

“NOPE, I’m done for now. I need a break. I’m getting snacks, do you want anything?” Marinette says exasperatedly after attempting another practice and failing miserably.

“A croissant, please? But we need to get back to this if you want to pass.” Chat said, reminding her of the whole reason he was at her house in the first place.

She walked down the stairs sighing, grabbed some macarons and croissant, plated them, and then walked back up the stairs again. 

Chat started looking at her solutions and thought about showing her the thought process of why she went wrong. Not hearing Marinette climb back up the steps and open the trapdoor. Mari placed his plate next to him quietly, noticing that he was deep in his thoughts. The jet black-haired girl sat on her chaise and began eating, all the while looking at Chat’s tense shoulders and how focused he was. It was really cute, seeing how he wanted to help her with her issue. She snuck a macaron to Tikki as she too watched in amusement, but remaining out of his sight.

He then realized the plate was next to him and slowly munched on his croissant as he grabbed a red pen and corrected her work, leaving little notes for her to revise over while she studied. He truly was kind and thoughtful. He was the kind of person that would take the time to help and to assist. He was giving. Very similar to Adrien in the sense that they were both good to the bone. Funnily enough, they both had green eyes and blond hair. Although you never know if its just the costume that's making his eyes green… he has night vision so that could be the cause of his eyes being the way they were.

The boy in question raised his head searching for Marinette, obviously satisfied with his assistance in helping mark Marinette’s work and correct it. He packed the sheets of paper away and moved to sit where Marinette was. 

There they sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their food. Marinette finished earlier than Chat so she walked to her desk to gather her revision and then strode back to the chaise to read them.

By the time Chat was finished he gazed at her. He could see the cogs in her head turn to take in the new information as best as she could. He found it cute how she would worry her lower lip while she was focused. She probably never noticed she did that.

She slowly started to lean into Chat more as she continued reading, eventually resting her head on his shoulder. Mari could feel herself wanting a longer break. So she put the pages down. Soon after realizing how she was sitting. She flushed a brilliant crimson and sat back up again to gain some sort of composure.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and coughed. “Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing.”

“Oh, that's ok!” Chat said awkwardly, with a slight blush gracing his cheeks. 

Their comfortable atmosphere was broken. “Hey Princess, do you maybe want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III? The winner gets to dare the loser to do anything they want!” Chat said knowingly, Mari always loved a challenge… and a distraction. Anything to procrastinate from doing (or completing) the task at hand.

Her face lit up at the suggestion, her grin was wide and her eyes carried a look of confidence.

“Sure, I'm going to kick your sorry butt for offering that to me.” Mari quickly retorted, her competitive side overpowering her embarrassment.

They decided to play a best of 3 rounds, Adrien had been training for the next time he went up against Mari. He hoped it wouldn’t go to waste.

...

After the 3 rounds, it was clear who won, Chat ate his words as he listened to what Marinette wanted. He should have known that she’d been practising for when the next competition is announced. 

“Hmm, I dare you to watch Frozen and sing to all of the songs.” Marinette looked at him with a smirk. Chat just glared playfully at her. “ _ She’s gonna regret this decision once she hears my voice as Chat,”  _ Chat thought, looking over at the girl. A glint of mischief in his eyes.

Marinette then went to one of her desk drawers and opened it to reveal a neat pile of CDs filled with Disney princess movies to ‘The Hunger Games’ series. She scavenged through the drawer to then come across ‘Frozen’. She gestures to move to the chaise and Chat moves with her. She put the CD in her laptop and clicked the play button. 

…

Worst. Dare. Ever.

When the movie reached 'Let It Go', Marinette had to leave the room because of how awful it was. She tried to do it as discreetly as possible but she wanted out before the source got too carried away... this resulted in Chat stopping midway to find out where she went.  And even going so far to get out of his comfortable position on the chaise. Something blue caught his eye.

The girl finally came out of her bathroom to go back to watching the movie after the "singing" stopped to find Chat not watching the movie and casually seated on the chaise again playing with her special blue yarn. 

"Ohhhh don't you start ruining my perfectly good yarn," Marinette warned, giving Chat a stern look of disapproval. "That's my special one too! Why choose  _ that _ one?" She complained. It was the yarn she used to make Adrien's scarf. she planned on making his next birthday present a beanie to match. of course, he still doesn't know that it was she who made the scarf. she could just make some elaborate excuse to him like, "I saw how much you liked the scarf your father gave you and I thought a matching beanie could go with it."  _ I could say that. If I can get the words right and not stutter to him about it. _ She thought.

"What's so special about this yarn anyway?" Chat inquired as he continued to play with it. He did now try to make an effort not to ruin it too bad. He recognized it from somewhere... he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He might have just seen her carrying it at school or something. THAT'S probably why.

While Chat was distracted by his current pondering. He didn't notice the girl talking about why it was special or why she's making such a fuss about it. Only when she fell silent did he realize she was in his proximity and grabbing the yarn from his claws before he could do more to it. He watched as she put it away, mumbling to herself something like "remind me to hide the yarn next time," She was probably just speaking to herself.

Soon later, they put another movie on and quietly watched it as they ate popcorn and more croissants from downstairs. Mari took another trip down whilst the ads were on. They were sharing a blanket as they watched the boy scout try to feed chocolate to an oversized colourful bird. Mari shed a few tears when the wife died compared to Chat who was bawling his eyes out and even hiccuping as he tried to express how sad it was. She's always known him to have a soft side and just gently rubbed his back as he tried to go back to normal. They shared a couple of laughs and a few more tears at the end before the credits rolled. By the time the movie finished, Chat's arm was around Marinette's shoulders as she was cuddled close to him. They stayed like that until the movie circled back to scene selection.

Marinette got up first, missing the comfortable warmth from Chat's embrace.  She dragged her feet cross the floor to her desk drawers to pick another movie. "What do you wanna watch?” she said looking back at him.

Chat watched her, his eyes never leaving her as she walked over. He hesitated at her question. Thoroughly thinking of what movie they could watch next. However, his thoughts went back to the actual reason he was here. To help her study. He was sure he could get her to go back to it after the next movie. “How about we watch the first Harry Potter movie?” He asked. “What was it? Philosopher's Stone? Or Sorcerer's stone?”

“Sure, they refer to either anyway,” Marinette rummaged through her drawer to finally come across the movie. The girl walked back to the laptop. She set it up and then pressed play, resuming back to her position with Chat from earlier.

…

  
  


By the time they finished the film, they were sprawled across each other comfortably. The credits rolled as they stretch out the stiffness from remaining in the same spot for so long. “If I were, to be honest,” said Chat, yawning. “The book was better, Fred and George were funnier.” He finally sits up and gazes at the discarded pages of Maths work. He smiles. “You know Mari, I think you’ve improved a lot.”

“Improved what?” Mari, obviously forgotten that she even did the work.

Chat shakes his head and nods his head to refer to the papers on the desk. “Your mathematics you idiot,” he said playfully and smiling. “Oh,” she said. “I completely forgot, thanks for helping me,” she said, gradually getting shy. 

“You’re welcome! I was glad to save a damsel in distress.” he laughs. Admiring the light blush she gave at the nickname he so often calls her. “Maybe we’ll do this next time?” 

Marinette grinned. She’d like that a lot. She attempts to act nonchalant. “Yeah… sure, I'd be down with that.”


End file.
